The invention relates to hinges, especially piano-type continuous hinges which are used on doors of movable partition walls. Such hinges are normally spring loaded with a highly visible coil spring that is positioned exteriorly of the hinge to coact between the part of the hinge which is secured to the door, i.e. the door leaf, and the part of the hinge which is secured to the door frame, i.e. the frame leaf.
The invention is designed to provide a simple, self-contained piano hinge which does not have an unsightly coil spring as heretofore used.
Briefly stated, the invention is in a continuous elongated hinge which has two leaves that are pivotally connected by a hinge pin which is formed of two axially aligned solid pivot pins which are separated by a flat spring which is secured to adjacent opposing ends of the pivot pins. Means are provided for securing one of the two pivot pins to one of the leaves and the other of the pivot pins to the other leaf of the hinge, and other means are used to extend the cylindrical surfaces of the pivot pins between the pins.